Little Buddy (Episode)
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 01 |episodeNumber= 05 |airDate= 25th December 2017 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Havisham |nextEpisode= Defend And Defeat }} is the fifth episode of season one of Paradox. It aired on December 25th, 2017 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by Purry Sunray. Story ---- Purry walks into a village, which is full of small caves and huts. She wanders through, calling out for anybody to help her as a figure watches her from the shadows. She realises that the town is deserted, nobody in sight. ---- The Travellers finally get out of the goblin territory. Mira tells them how the goblins wont come after them anymore, for now at least. Noah asks if they can rest. They sit down for a few minutes. Sara thinks about Purry, wondering if she’s okay and also, if their love is real outside of the simulation. Chey snuggles upto Jayme, happy to have a moment without moving. Chey asks how Jayme feels to be his normal height again, Jayme tells her that is sucks because he’s so tall while Chey is so tiny. Chey tells him she’s not that small, jokingly. Jayme plays with her hair and tells her she’s right, she could defiently take him in a fight. Austin asks Arianna if she’s okay while she sharpens a stick. Arianna tells him that she’s absoluetly fine and not to worry. Austin says he’s sorry about anything she experienced in the simulation and he hopes she isn’t too effected by it. Arianna asks him to drop it. ---- Purry walks into a house, seeing it partially wrecked. She suddenly remembers a memory from her life in the real world. ---- ''“Purry!” A girl screams, who we recognize as Kayte from Happy Hill. Purry throws a bottle against the wall and it bounces off, bouncing to the floor. Kayte hugs Purry from behind, “Stop, you’re gonna break somethin’!” “It’s fine, don’t worry about me.” “You needa stop throwin’ things, babes.” “I didn’t break anything!” Purry protests. Kayte rolls her eyes, squeezing Purry tighter before letting her go. Purry aplogizes, sitting down on her bed. '' ---- Purry snaps out of her daydream as she hears a rattle from behind her, she turns and catches a bottle dropping to the ground, smashing across the floor and liquid exploding everywhere. She looks towards the door, a small orc standing there. Purry apologizes, not realising she was possibly in somebodies house. She approaches the orc but he seems terrified, backing away from her. Purry promises she wont hurt him but he doesn’t seem convinced. Purry asks what happened here and the orc doesn’t reply, instead letting out a small grunt. Purry realises that the orc can’t talk. Purry holds out her hand to shake the orc’s hand, which he seems to understand but he instead spits in her hand. She guesses it’s a greeting in orc language. ---- Arianna tells everyone to get up as they need to keep walking. Slowly, everyone stands up and stretches out, getting ready to move again as Arianna and Mira lead the traveller pack. Steven talks to Noah about the simulation and asks him if they’ll be able to go back. Maria tells him that going back would be the worst mistake as it seemed to only bring misery. Stveen says that nobody has any idea what’ll happen when they reach the burning man so maybe going back would be the safest option. Austin tells Steven they’ll most likely die either way. ---- Purry asks the orc if she can call him Little Buddy, which he appears to understand a little as he snorts in, what sounds like, delight. The two then decide to continue on together as there is nothing to find in the area. ---- Mira stops, causing the whole group to stumble to a stop. Mira tells them that they’ve reached the Barren Region and they have to be careful. Austin rolls his eyes, as it appears completely deserted. They continue on. ---- Purry and Little Buddy cross across a river, Purry opting the carry Little Buddy across due to the harsh current. As they cross the other side, a man comes out from behind the trees, followed by several others dressed in black. They hold out crossbows, demanding them to stop, his teeth gleam in the sunset light as Little Buddy and Purry are surrounded by vampires. Poll is little buddy a good character? yes he'll be on purry's side always no he's a spy working for a bigger antagonist idk we just met him give me a break Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Maria *Jayme *Chey *Austin *Arianna *Steven *Andrew *Sara *Scarlette *Mira *Little Buddy Trivia * * * Firsts *First appearance of Little Buddy * * Lasts * * *